Jealousy is a Terrible Thing
by Silent Shadow Fox
Summary: The sequel to Terms of Endearment. This explains further about Karin. Warning: Contains swearing, Suigetsu abuse, and Karin abuse. ENJOY!
1. Sasuke's note

Chapter One: Sasuke's Note

**A/N: I don't own any of the naruto characters, they belong to masashi kishimoto. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SUIGETSU AND KARIN ABUSE!**

Karin woke up on the inn bed and looked around. She sas Jugo's fuzzy head in the bed next to her. Karin turned her head to look at Suigetsu, who was drooling on his pillow forming a drool puddle. _"Ugh. Just what you'd expect of him. To drool on his pillow... he's disgusting,"_ thought Karin as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at Sasuke's bed and noticed it was empty, save for a note left on the bed sheet that Sasuke had written. Karin swung her feet out of bed and walked over to Sasuke's bed. She then picked up the note and read Sasuke's fine penmanship. The note read:

_Dear Taka._

_I appologize for leaving without further notice. I left for Konohagakure, having unfinished business. I cannot say what my business is, for I wish it to remain unknown, lest this note fall into untrustworthy hands. I shall try to return within three days. If, by chance, I do not return. I grant you permission to seek me out. But for now, head for the place where the sun meets the earth never to be seen until morning comes._

_ The snake on the ground, dreamt of the sky, nurtured a baby bird _

_ till it was ready to fly. Little did the snake realizes that the bird _

_ was a hawk, ready to take to the sky, and the snake was it's prey_

_ "Well, Sasuke certainly has creative ways of signing papers without people, besides us of course, knowing who has written the note,"_thought Karin. She then went to wake the sleeping forms of Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin walked to Jugo's bed and shook him awake, for she didn't want to make him angry and want to kill her by shouting at him. It would be dangerous to wake him by shouting, since sasuke wasn't there to suppress Jugo's instinct to kill.

"H-huh? What is the meaning of you waking me at this hour Karin?" questioned Jugo as he sat up and rubbed his temples

"Let me wake Suigetsu first and then I'll explain," responded Karin as she walked over to Suigetsu's bed and kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump.

"What the fuck was that for Karin?!" growled Suigetsu angrily.

"Get up you bastard," growled Karin in response.

"You wanted to tell us something did you not, Karin?" asked Jugo getting slightly impatient, wanting to know why he was woken up from his peaceful slumber.

" Apparently Sasuke has left for Konoha, having unfinished business. Or so it says in this note he has written. And here it says that we should go to the place where the sun meets the earth never to be seen again until morning comes. Any idea what he means by that?" informed Karin.

"The place where the sun meets the earth never to be seen again until morning comes? I think he means that we should go to Sunset Village," murmured Jugo as he rubbed his eyes.

"The Sunset Village?" questioned Karin.

"Mmmhmm. They say that is the place where the sun sets never to be seen until morning comes. It was at one time rumored to be at the edge of the world. But that rumor was disproven long ago," explained Jugo.

"And how do you know this, Jugo?" asked Karin.

"... I have killed someone from that village. He gave me this information before he died," answered Jugo looking down at the ground in shame as he was having a flash back.

FLASH BACK!! :D

_"Who should I kill?" Jugo asked himself in a menacing tone, his instinct to kill at the surface, "a man or a woman? Hrm. Yes. I'll kill the next person that passes by me. Heheheheheh..." Jugo then heard the whistling of a man a few feet ahead of him. "GRAWR!" roared Jugo as he lashed out, with a __kunai in hand, pinning the man to the ground. "Any last words?" hissed Jugo as he pressed the kunai closer to the man's throat._

_ "Yes actually... Remember my words and remember them well boy. The Sunset Village people are a proud people. Supposedly, it is the place where the sun sets never to be seen again until morning comes and rumored to be at the edge of the world, though the rumor was disproven a long time ago. The village will take vengeance for my death," choked out the man with pride in his voice._

_ "Yeah, yeah. SHUT UP YA OLD SACK OF BONES!" growled Jugo as he slashed the man's throat causing the man to let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard for miles around. Blood gushed out of the man's throat, even after he had died, leaving an acrid smell in the air. Walking away from the site, into the distance, Jugo continued his journey._

End flashback.

"We should head for Sunset Village then. Come on you idiots, let's go," commanded Karin as she dragged Suigetsu out by his ear.

"OW! FUCK KARIN, THAT HURTS! KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF BITCH! OW!" complained Suigetsu as he was being dragged out the door. Jugo sighed and grabbed Team Taka's stuff and followed Karin and the complaining Suigetsu out the door.

**A/N If you liked this chapter, look forward to chapter two as Team Taka goes to Sunset Village. Chapter Two will contain even more Suigetsu abuse. Jugo's past comes back to haunt him....... Look forward to all this and more in the next chapter of Jealousy is a Terrible Thing!**


	2. At Sunset Village

Chapter 2: At Sunset Village A/N: Well here it is. Ch2. Enjoy. All characters in this chapter belong to Masashi Kishimoto, except for my OOC Kimicho a.k.a Kimichokitty in her texts in this chapter.

Can we rest now Karin? whined Suigetsu.  
Quit your complaining would ya Suigetsu. We'll find another inn so you can rest, growled Karin as she walked on ahead. The three missing nin then came to the gates of the famed Sunset Village and started to scale the wall. They climbed and clambered up the grappling hook's rope and finally reached the top. Karin stood at the top of the wall and gazed out into the Sunset Village or Nichibotsugakure. She saw the village's ninja that walked amongst the villagers. There were children playing in the streets and birds fluttering through the air. The sun began to set, bathing the village in it's fiery red light. It was glorious in all it's beauty and delight. Oh my gawd! It's beautiful! squealed Karin with a childish grin on her face.  
Oh my gawd! You are such a dork! mocked Suigetsu. Karin growled and sent Suigetsu flying by dealing him an uppercut. Suigetsu screamed as he flew through the air. He landed and fell through the roof of the ladies' locker room. All of a sudden, shrill screaming began emanating from the locker room.  
Y-you PERVERT! cried out one woman as she fumbled around for a towel to cover herself. What the hell do you think you're doing in here hmm?! shouted another.  
Honestly ladies. I had no intention of coming in here at all. So please don't beat me up, pleaded Suigetsu as the women advanced on him. The started to beat Suigetsu up, despite his pleas for mercy. He high-tailed his behind out of the locker room with bruises on his head and ran for the hills.  
Meanwhile, at the village wall.  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suigetsu is getting his ass whooped by a bunch of girls! shrieked Karin in her laughter. Jugo was trying to be manly and not laugh at Suigetsu's expense. But it was hard for him not to since Suigetsu was being beaten up by girls in towels. His cheeks started to puff up with air and he cupped his hands over his mouth to keep his laughter from escaping. The pressure kept building up in his mouth and the laughter escaped bringing tears to his eyes from laughing so hard. After a few minutes, Karin and Jugo's laughter died down. Suigetsu came back to them beaten up.  
Never speak of this to anyone... EVER, growled Suigetsu as he glared at his companions for laughing at him.  
This is just too funny not to share, thought Karin, as she texted her best friend in her pocket. The text read:  
Sasukeluvr- Hey Kimicho, guess what happened?  
Kimichokitty-what?  
Sasukeluvr-Suigetsu got his ass whooped by chicks in towels Kimichokitty-LOL, I g2g. Cya l8r gurl!  
Sasukeluvr- L8r Well, lets go find an inn. I'm tired of walking dammit! demanded Suigetsu. Karin scoffed and then jumped down from the wall and stalked off to find an inn.  
I'm going to go sight-seeing. See ya later, notified Jugo as he walked away. Suigetsu ran after Karin. The two of them checked into the inn and went to their room.  
Suigetsu, where's Jugo? asked Karin.  
He said he's going to go sight-seeing, responded Suigetsu. Karin grunted in response and went to bed.  
Meanwhile at a small clearing just outside the village.  
Jugo went to a spot underneath a tree in full bloom. This is the spot where I killed that man. I still regret that, thought Jugo sadly. Jugo jerked his head up, sensing someone's presence. Come out! I know you're there! You can't hide from me! bellowed Jugo, looking around. A kid peeked out from behind a tree with a knife in hand and tear-stained cheeks. * A/N the kid was there when Jugo killed the man* You intend to kill me? asked Jugo, eyeing the knife in the child's hand.  
Y-y-you're the one who killed my grandpa! Y-you took him away from my momma and me. For years this has tormented me, and now I can finally take my revenge! stuttered the little boy as he stepped closer.  
I don't intend to kill you, but I will if I have to, you little fool, growled Jugo, his instinct to kill rising to the surface.  
I'll have my revenge! cried the kid, charging at Jugo, swinging the knife at Jugo. Jugo growled loud and started to shift into his cursed form. NOW DIE! shouted the boy. Jugo dodged the attack and killed the boy within a matter of seconds. After a few minutes, his rage went away, only to be replaced by sadness.  
What have I done? How could I have stooped so low as to kill a child? I can't take this! I might as well take my own life, thought Jugo with his head in one hand and his other reaching for a kunai. Karin sensed something was wrong with Jugo from the inn and teleported with Suigetsu to his location.  
Stop Jugo! Don't kill yourself! There's still hope for you! cried out Karin as Jugo was about to slash his own throat with the kunai.  
Hope? I just killed a child for kami's sake! I can't stand killing children or people in general. If I take my own life, I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, murmured Jugo, raising the kunai to his throat.  
No I cannot kill myself. Killing people is too much fun, said his other persona, stopping the kunai from reaching Jugo's throat.  
Fun?! Taking innocent lives is not fun. It's tearing me apart, growled Jugo, clawing at his face.  
Who cares! As long as I get to kill, that's all that matters, growled his other persona in response.  
NO! I don't want to kill the innocent anymore! roared Jugo as he stabbed himself in the abdomen.  
GAH! Fuck, you had to do that didn't you Jugo, growled his other persona.  
I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! The only way to stop this from continuing is to kill us both, growled Jugo in desperation as he stabbed himself, And I swear... Urgh... I will... drag you... into... the pits of hell you... sick bastard! Jugo began to lose conciousness. Blood dripped from his mouth and Jugo was slowly dying. Within a few minutes, he had died.  
Jugo! Oh why did you have to go?! There was still hope fore you to be rid of this persona, sobbed Karin. Suigetsu looked down at Jugo, slightly saddened by his death.  
Let's go back to the inn Karin, and follow Sasuke's orders, murmured Suigetsu, rubbing Karin's back which was quivering from her sobs. The two missing nin went back to the village, leaving Jugo out in the cold.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up Next: Alive Again, with my mysterious OC Kitsune. I won't tell you too much what happens... but Jugo comes back... that's all I'm going to say. Look forward to this chapter sometime within one or two weeks! ^^ 


	3. Alive Again?

Ch 3: Alive Again?  
Jugo laid on the cold barren ground dead with dried blood on him. In the distance a mysterious cloaked figure was walking towards the body. The figure looked down sadly and removed its hood revealing the face of a woman who was a fox neko with fiery red hair. "That's so sad that he had to suffer like that," said the figure who called herself Kitsune. (how she came into existance is another story I will save for later ^^) She knelt down beside him and touched him. She felt his memories flow by and felt sympathy for him and his constant struggle to supress the urge to kill. "You deserve to live. I see now that you have never meant to kill anyone intentionally, and that you should be given a second chance," murmured Kitsune. She then began to sing a melody, one of joy and sorrow, of the hope for tomorrow, of the despair and anguish of others and of the peace within life. Slowly, Jugo began to heal, his heart began to beat, and his accursed other persona began to vanish. Jugo sat up and blinked. As he sat up, Kitsune had vanished, not wishing to be found by Taka or caught by scientists. (--A/N that's a story for another time folks ^^) "I'm alive again? But how? And why do I not feel the presence of my killer persona? Am I at last free of this curse?" questioned Jugo. The birds had told him that a mysterious fox neko had healed him and freed him of his curse, but she had run off not wishing to be found. "I'm finally free. Thank you," murmured Jugo as he got up to go find Team Taka at the Sunset Village.  
Within a few minutes, Jugo had arrived at the inn that Suigetsu and Karin were staying in and headed for their room. He knocked on the door and Suigetsu answered. "Holy shit! It's Jugo! I thought you were supposed to be dead!" cried out Suigetsu. Upon hearing Suigetsu shout, Karin had come to investigate the reason for his shouting. She looked at Jugo in shock and asked, "How are you alive? I saw you mortally wound yourself and die? How is it possible that you are alive?"  
"I was saved, saved from death and from the other persona. I don't understand how I was brought back to life myself, for my "Saviour" disappeared before I could even ask," responded Jugo. "But that's impossible to bring someone back from the dead without sacrificing the life of another person!" exclaimed Karin.  
"Well it is now bitch,"commented Suigetsu, who flinched as Karin punched him in the face for his comment. "We should get ready to leave, since we have to search for Sasuke tomorrow," informed Jugo with a weary expression on his face because Suigetsu and Karin were always fighting with eachother. And so the missing nin got ready for their search for Sasuke Uchiha

A/N Yeah I know that this is by far my shortest chapter. My OC Kitsune may appear in chapters to come. In the next chapter, Team Taka will set off to find Sasuke. What will happen when they find him in Konoha with Sakura? Stay tuned for Chapter Four: Feelings of Betrayal! 


End file.
